For Me It Isn't Over
by look at the stars
Summary: Mercedes should've known that simply helping out a friend isn't so simple when they're your ex-boyfriend and still madly in love with you.


For Me It Isn't Over; a Samcedes one-shot aka my head!canon for their hallway scene in Yes/No.

Title from _Someone like You_ by Adele.

I have no idea what this even IS! Some quotes taken from episode 3x10. I own zilch.

* * *

><p>She could do this.<p>

She could keep dating Shane and force all thoughts of Sam from her mind. She could see him in the hallway and not feel butterflies in her stomach or think about how soft his lips were. She could go to her locker and wait for Shane like always and not care about Sam at all.

Mercedes _could_ have done all of those things but fate had other plans.

As soon as she began to put in the combination for her locker, she heard what sounded like someone getting a slushie facial and quickly turned to look.

Just her luck, it was Sam. Cute, adorkable Sam. Her ex-boyfriend Sam. The Sam who had her heart all summer. The Sam she'd been trying to get over by dating Shane but just couldn't. The Sam who had looked so happy to see her that she couldn't just walk away and leave him hanging.

It wasn't like she'd be cheating on her boyfriend if she cleaned him up, even if her heart was racing as she wiped some cherry slushie off his nose and he looked so content letting her do it. It's not like she was about to kiss him even if she wanted to, which she really, _really_ did. Mercedes wasn't entirely sure she'd pull away if he had leaned in for a kiss or that she'd even care enough to worry about Shane's reaction.

She went to dab the towel around Sam's mouth and allowed herself to smile a little.

The way he was looking, no, _staring_ at her in that moment brought back memories of their first time. Mercedes had been worried that he'd just get up and walk out when it was over but instead he held her and looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and was forever honored to be in her presence. It also brought back memories of how he'd told her he loved her in Na'vi the morning after before he left for Kentucky with his family, and how she'd said it right back in the same language without hesitation.

In this moment Sam was proclaiming his love for her without even saying a word. His eyes were telling her that she was his one and only love, that if her cleaning him up from a slushie facial was the only interaction they had for the rest of his life he'd still die a happy man and if she took him back he'd make her the happiest girl alive. His eyes were telling her that she was absolutely gorgeous and to never forget what they had.

Right when Sam opened his mouth to thank her, he was cut off by Shane's voice asking "What's goin' on babe?". Mercedes couldn't help but be slightly annoyed despite the fact that he was her boyfriend. He'd never called her that or any pet name before and was clearly only doing it because Sam was around. Shane was jealous of him and didn't have a problem making it obvious.

Beside her Sam let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, silently begging her to just break up with Shane and be with him already because despite the front she was trying to put up around him, they both knew how she truly felt.

Fighting the urge to do just that Mercedes meekly replied, "Just helping out a friend," as she avoided Sam's slightly defeated gaze.

Shane didn't skip a beat before saying "I'm sure he'll pull through," his voice laced with false concern. He was basically saying "Get over here before I make you." Mercedes was actually afraid that if she stood in front of Sam any longer that Shane would just pull her away by the wrist and be done with it.

She slowly nodded before wiping off some remaining slushie bits from Sam's shoulder and told him she'd see him around before taking Shane's hand.

Mercedes couldn't help but look back at Sam as she turned the corner and hoped he heard what her eyes were saying, that she was sorry it had to be this way but she still loved him and would like nothing more than to be holding his hand and nobody else's.

Shane's tight grip on her hand did nothing to distract her from the thoughts of the boy who still had a tight grip on her heart. She just hoped she would have the courage to _tell_ Sam that and prove it with her mind, body and soul before it was too late.


End file.
